Devices may output or play continuous audio, such as podcasts, audio books, movies, or music. This continuous audio may be interrupted by time-sensitive or interruptive audio applications of the devices, such as incoming telephone calls. Transferring from the continuous audio to the interruptive audio and back to the continuous audio may lose the context or continuity of the continuous audio.